No es filosofal, pero da elixir igual
by Metanfetamina
Summary: Esto va de Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson teniendo sexo. Y ya está.


_A Yuuki, que a pesar de sentirse decepcionada, cabreada y estafada me hizo el día con su review. _

_Y, sobre todo, al resto de personas que se aseguraron de que supiera (de manera bastante menos furibunda) que esta historia que no tiene historia les interesaba. _

_Si _«Harry Potter»_ me perteneciera… también habría omitido esta escena._

* * *

**NO ES FILOSOFAL, PERO DA ELIXIR IGUAL**

* * *

_«You are the sun, you are the only one, you are so cool, you are so rock & roll_

_Be my, be my, be my little rock & roll queen!»._

Rock & roll queen, The Subways

Hay historias que no merecen ser contadas. Historias que te encuentras enredadas en unas sábanas sucias y coges entre el índice y el pulgar, separándolas todo lo posible del cuerpo para evitar que te rocen. Que lanzas lejos y a ver qué pasa.

Historias que empiezan con una frase como esta:

—Si lo que te preocupa es no saber qué hacer, lo haré yo todo.

Él permanece sentado al borde de su cama, con la corbata del uniforme sujetándole las muñecas a la espalda y con ella a horcajadas sobre sus muslos. Está casi más ansioso que nervioso, y ya es decir. Está seguro de que como el corazón siga latiéndole de esa manera acabará haciéndole un agujero en el pecho para salir corriendo. También está seguro de que algo similar pasará con su polla. Le aprieta contra el pantalón, tan pero que tan cerca de las piernas abiertas de ella que contener las ganas de pedirle que se acerque un poco más le parece que bien merece cien puntos para Slytherin por temple y caballerosidad.

Ella también está nerviosa. Puede que haya hecho esto otras veces —no exactamente, claro, es la primera vez que ata a alguien—, pero se trata de Draco Malfoy. Da igual que no sea tan guapo o tan sexy como el otro chico con el que se acostó. Es Draco Malfoy y ella es Pansy Parkinson. Pansy Parkinson apoyando las manos en sus hombros y rozándole el cuello blanco con los dedos. Pansy Parkinson a diez centímetros de su cara desencajada por las ganas, de su boca entreabierta, de esa gota de sudor que le recorre la mandíbula, del pelo rubio que le cae por la cara tapándole parcialmente los ojos. Son lo que más le gusta de él, aunque no se lo haya dicho todavía. No solo por ese color tan raro, como el metal, sino porque es la única parte del chico que es sincera aunque el resto no quiera. Son los que le dijeron hace años que la quería y un poco después que la sufría. Son los que le suplican ahora que se lo folle.

Quieren que empiece ya y, al mismo tiempo, que no lo haga para no terminar nunca.

Pansy aparta los brazos de los hombros de Draco y pone a las manos a trabajar, dirigiéndolas hacia los botones de la camisa del otro. Empieza a desabrocharlos con cuidado, mordiéndose el labio inferior porque no se fía de lo que podría decir si no mantiene la boca cerrada. Le tiemblan un poco los dedos, pero él no lo ve. Tiene los ojos abiertos porque no quiere perder detalle, pero es el resto de cuerpo de la morena lo que lo tiene fascinado. A diferencia de él, Pansy solo lleva la ropa interior puesta. Bueno, y los estúpidos calcetines del uniforme. Oscuros y largos, hasta el muslo. Los ojos se le enganchan en el punto en el que la tela presiona la carne para mantenerse en su sitio. El cerebro se le engancha en las ganas de bajárselos a mordiscos. Después se encargaría del tirante del sujetador y, al final, de las bragas. Respira hondo. Todavía no han empezado y ya no puede más.

La camisa está abierta y se la baja por los hombros hasta los antebrazos. Apoya la frente en la del chico y va a por el pantalón. Mientras desabrocha el cinturón le roza con el dorso de la mano la piel del estómago y Draco siente que se abrasa. Y quiere acercarla de un golpe y morder y morder y morder, pero respira hondo. Ahora, el botón. La cremallera. Todo va tan lento que cree que va a ponerse a gritar de un momento a otro. Para evitarlo, o porque no puede aguantarlo más, se acerca de golpe al cuello de ella para besarlo. Está ardiendo, como todo él, y huele tan condenadamente bien que saca la lengua para comprobar si sabe igual. Nota el suspiro de Pansy reverberando en la piel, colándosele en la boca. Se le acerca, colgando de nuevo los brazos sobre sus hombros, pero no lo suficiente. La quiere encima de la polla, la quiere desnuda, la quiere tan desesperada como él.

Los besos se desplazan poco a poco. Del cuello a la clavícula, de la clavícula al esternón, del esternón al borde del sujetador. Antes de poder engancharlo con los dientes la escucha reír y la nota separándose.

—No seas ansioso —le dice, burlona.

Se arrodilla en el suelo, frente a él, y empieza a desanudar los zapatos. Draco está convencido de que como tarde un segundo más en volver a colocarse encima se volverá loco, así que se los quita con los pies. Se hace daño porque están demasiado apretados, pero le da lo mismo. Sonríe a Pansy cuando ella levanta la cara con una ceja arqueada, pero ninguno dice nada. La morena agarra los pantalones por la cinturilla y se incorpora lo mínimo para que pueda bajárselos. Una vez se los ha quitado se pone de pie frente a él. No encima, como Draco quiere. De frente. Tira de las manos, frustrado, pero la corbata las mantiene en su sitio.

Es el turno de ella para sonreír.

—Eres la persona más impaciente que he conocido.

—No me jodas, Pansy.

Pero le jode. Se desabrocha el sujetador y lo deja caer al suelo. Después se da la vuelta y con una lentitud exasperante, casi dolorosa, se agacha para bajarse las bragas. Por Salazar bendito, quiere saltar hacia ella y follársela hasta que ambos se rompan en mil pedazos. Quiere tirarle del pelo y morderle la nuca, meterle los dedos en la boca mientras le promete al oído todo lo que le va a hacer después. Pero respira hondo, con el corazón y la polla a mil por hora.

Pansy se pasa la lengua por la comisura, sonriendo apenas. Vuelve a ponerse sobre él y, ahora sí, se le sienta encima de los calzoncillos. Enreda las piernas en la espalda del rubio y el roce lo mata. Le besa el punto que está entre la mandíbula y el cuello, mueve de nuevo la cadera. Tan poco, tan despacio, que Draco gruñe y aprieta los dientes. Una vez más, otra, y el chico se los imagina follando así, con la morena a horcajadas sobre él. Y le gusta y le desespera a la vez, porque quiere y necesita moverse por sí mismo. Moverla. Agarrarla de una pierna mientras se la mete, clavarle las uñas en las caderas. Como no puede hacer ninguna de esas cosas, acerca la cara al pecho de la otra y lo besa. El contorno, primero. La parte inferior, después, cuando ella se encorva lo suficiente. Roza el pezón con la lengua y justo cuando va a metérselo en la boca, Pansy lo empuja de los hombros para tumbarlo en la cama.

—Colócate bien —le exige, apartándose para que pueda subir las piernas y tumbarse completamente.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta cuando la ve revolver entre la ropa del suelo.

Balancea otra corbata —la de ella— entre sus dedos cuando la encuentra y Draco se pregunta si va a atarle también los pies. No. La lleva hacia su cara, a sus ojos.

—Pansy… —lo gruñe y lo suplica a la vez.

La aludida lo ignora. Le da dos vueltas al trozo de tela, cegándolo. Cómo la odia y cómo la necesita. Nota la cama moverse, inclinándose por el peso de ella. No sabe qué está haciendo hasta que siente las piernas de la chica a ambos lados de su cabeza y cae en la cuenta. Levanta la cara y las manos de Pansy le presionan la tripa, manteniéndolo apoyado en el colchón. Se ríe y el rubio se le quiere comer la risa además del coño. La chica tira de la goma de sus calzoncillos y los baja hasta dejarlos a la altura de las rodillas. Draco espera, espera, espera y respira hondo por enésima vez. Abre la boca para insultar, decir o suplicar, aún no lo ha decidido, cuando siente el aliento de ella en el ombligo. El beso húmedo, el cosquilleo que ya duele. El calor en la cara. Vuelve a levantarla y, ahora sí, lo alcanza. Nunca se ha comido un coño, aunque ha oído a Theodore y a Blaise hablando de ello, pero no está nervioso. No le cabe. Solo puede estar ansioso y furioso y en la puta gloria. No sabe qué hacer, no ve qué hacer, así que besa y pasa la lengua de un lado a otro. Pansy se mueve y se acerca, colocándose mejor y haciéndoselo un poco más fácil. Y cuando la escucha contener un gemido pierde la cabeza. Prueba varias cosas, dejándose llevar por la voz atragantada de la morena, hasta que descubre qué quiere. Que succione y que empuje con la lengua mientras ella se mueve como le apetece. Mientras ella recorre a besos y caricias el vello que le baja por el ombligo. Mientras lo mata de ansiedad.

Siente un dedo acariciándole la polla de un extremo a otro. Suave, demasiado. Paga su frustración succionando más fuerte hasta que tiene que ahogar un gemido al notar los labios de ella entreabiertos. El aliento caliente y la lengua que roza. Tan poco que mueve la cadera sin darse cuenta, buscando más. Más, más, más. Pero cuando ella se lo da, cuando se mete la punta en la boca, se jura que nunca tendrá suficiente. Que no necesita más, que lo necesita todo. Ya.

No es la primera vez que le hacen una mamada. Que se la hace ella, de hecho. Pero la anterior no tiene que ver con esta. No es tanto por la inexperiencia previa de Pansy, sino por el ambiente. Por no verla, por la postura, por las putas ganas. El recorrido de la chica es lento a propósito, exasperante. Pone una mano en su cadera para evitar que se encorve y coloca la otra en la parte baja de la polla, moviéndola al mismo tiempo que la boca. Y la lengua alrededor, en todas partes.

Va a reventar, así que se separa un momento y murmura:

—Pansy, para. —Tiene la voz ronca y la respiración atragantada—. Como sigas así me voy a correr.

—Pues yo no —se queja y él casi puede ver el mohín.

—Desátame.

—No.

—Te vas a cagar —promete.

Y cumple. Adrian Pucey tenía razón al decirle que cuando uno folla no importa tanto la forma como el contexto. Te pueden comer el coño con la mayor precisión del mundo mágico que si no estás de humor y metida en la situación bien valdría que te estuvieran recitando la lección de Pociones.

Draco Malfoy no tiene precisión alguna. Él no acaricia, ataca. Como si le fuera la vida en ello. Pansy no sabe qué le gusta más, si tenerlo atado con los ojos vendados, haciéndole lo que ella quiere, o verlo tan fuera de sí. Cierra los ojos y los pensamientos se le escapan entre un gemido. No hay nada más, solo él, su lengua y sus ganas. Pero para, el muy cabrón para. A pesar de ello se queda tan pero que tan cerca que cuando habla su aliento le provoca un cosquilleo.

—¿Estás bien?

No está preocupado, se está burlando. Es su turno de disfrutar de un ápice de control.

—¡Cállate y sigue! —le exige Pansy.

Y por primera vez en su vida, Draco le hace caso. Se calla, continúa y ella se mueve y gime, y se mueve y sigue gimiendo. Nota cómo llega, cómo los músculos de las piernas se le agarrotan y le falta el aire. Cómo casi duele, cómo casi está. Trata de contenerlo, de agarrarse a esa sensación de no ser nada y serlo todo. Lo tiene, lo tiene… y se le va. Se le rompe la voz mientras vienen las contracciones. Los jadeos, la cabeza de él apoyándose en la almohada de nuevo, la de ella en el muslo del chico.

Cuando consigue reponerse se coloca a un lado del colchón y lo mira. Se lo encuentra sonriendo como si acabara de conseguir la snitch en las narices de Potter, como si le hubieran ofrecido la Copa de las Casas llena hasta el borde de whisky de fuego. Tan pagado de sí mismo que no puede evitar sonreír también, aunque él no la vea.

—¿Qué tal?—pregunta el rubio con falsa inocencia.

En lugar de responder, pone las piernas a ambos lados de la cadera de él y vuelve a acariciarle la polla. Ya no sonríe, ahora tensa la mandíbula. Draco nota el movimiento de ella, el agarre. Sabe que se la va a meter y cree saber lo que va a sentir, pero se equivoca. Se lo ha imaginado cientos de veces, durante cientos de pajas, pero se ha equivocado. Le aprieta y le hierve, le corta el aliento. Pansy está yendo despacio a propósito, pero no va a dejar que se salga con la suya de nuevo. Levanta la cadera de golpe y a ambos se les escapa un gemido.

—Quítame esto —demanda.

La chica no sabe si se refiere a la corbata que tiene tapándole los ojos o a la que le sujeta las manos, pero no le hace caso. Apoya las manos sobre el pecho de Draco y se mueve encima de él, tan pero que tan despacio que el rubio tiene unas ganas locas de morderle la boca y gritarle dentro que siga. Que más deprisa. Que más fuerte.

—Juro que como no me dejes ver esto te mataré cuando acabes.

La oye reír, la nota empujar de golpe y, por fin, las manos se acercan a su cara y toquetean el nudo de la corbata hasta deshacerlo.

Tendría que haberse quedado con los ojos tapados. No sabe cómo va a aguantar verla sin tocarla y no volverse loco por el camino. Pansy sigue yendo despacio y no de arriba abajo, como pensaba, sino hacia delante y hacia atrás. Con las manos apoyadas sobre él, la boca entreabierta y el flequillo pegándosele a la frente por el sudor. Con las tetas apretadas entre los brazos chillándole que no puede alcanzarlas.

Se incorpora como puede hasta quedarse sentado y aunque ella se detenga, no se lo impide. Draco le acerca la boca al oído y le ruega como no ha rogado por nada en su vida:

—Desátame.

La respuesta de Pansy es abrazarlo y clavarle las uñas en la espalda mientras vuelve a moverse.

—Desátame —repite.

—¿Para qué?

Baraja decirle que lo haga para poder romperle el coño, pero la idea lo hace reír. La carcajada suave hace cosquillas a Pansy, que se pregunta si merecerá la pena. Si habrá algo que sea mejor que la sensación de tener el control.

No ha terminado de deshacer el nudo cuando él da un tirón brusco y saca las manos a la fuerza. La agarra del culo y pega su cadera a la de ella a lo bestia. Se acerca a su oído de nuevo para pedirle que le diga que pare si le duele y Pansy abre mucho los ojos, descolocada y también un poco cachonda por la salida.

Draco no es una persona que se esfuerce demasiado. Ni cuando hace los deberes, manchándose de tinta la mano izquierda, ni cuando intenta ligar con alguien. Ni siquiera cuando juega al quidditch contra su némesis. Él cree que las cosas le saldrán bien porque se apellida Malfoy, porque es superior. Pero Draco nunca ha tenido tantas ganas de demostrarle a alguien que es mejor que todos los demás, tampoco ha tenido ganas de follarse a alguien hasta que se le salga la vida por la punta de la polla.

Así que se deshace de su pereza habitual y se viste solo con las ganas, con la puta ansiedad.

Sujeta a Pansy con un brazo y la tumba sobre la cama de golpe. Y tal y como imaginaba al principio, como deseaba, le levanta una pierna todo lo que puede y se la mete, agarrándola del muslo. A hostias, tan rápido que a ella podría haberle resultado molesto si no le estuviera poniendo tanto.

Draco sabe que como siga a ese ritmo se va a correr, así que reúne el poco autocontrol que le queda para detenerse y sacársela.

La morena lo mira indignada, así que la besa para borrarle esa expresión. Ambos tienen los labios hinchados y ardiendo, pero se clavan los dientes y se gruñen como si no fueran capaces de notarlo.

—Date la vuelta —exige.

Cuando ella lo hace, le besa la nuca mientras le pasa las manos por el estómago y sube. Sube, hasta alcanzar las tetas que antes se reían de él. Agarra la derecha con una mano, mientras que con la otra se ayuda para volver a metérsela. Le sujeta la cadera, el cuello, y folla como si el mundo se fuera a acabar cuando se corriera. Con rabia, con el corazón saltándole en el pecho. Se pregunta si Pansy lo notará en la espalda, si el suyo irá al mismo ritmo.

Pero Pansy no lo nota. Pansy nota los dedos de él en su garganta y los gruñidos en su oído. Nota cómo la empuja contra la cama, bocabajo, y le levanta las caderas. Nota su propia mano bajando para tocarse mientras él pierde el control. A golpes y a roces, a uñas que se clavan pero no hacen daño porque ya habrá tiempo para eso después.

Se corre, con los ojos muy cerrados y la boca muy abierta. Pero él sigue entre el hormigueo, aunque Pansy duda que vaya a aguantar mucho más. Adrian Pucey lo habría hecho, no sabe si por la costumbre o porque sencillamente es un chico distinto. Pero Adrian Pucey no folla como lo hace Draco Malfoy. El otro se toma su tiempo y se recrea. Draco lo hace a toda prisa y con angustia, como si la oportunidad pudiera desaparecer si se descuida.

Cuando el rubio siente que está a punto de llegar se tumba encima de ella y la agarra de los brazos. Para que no se escape, para que lo sujete. Mueve la cadera por última vez y ahí está, recorriéndolo desde los dedos de los pies hasta la raíz del pelo.

Tres segundos. Las contracciones, el gemido ahogado, la mente en blanco.

Los tres putos mejores segundos de su vida.

O eso cree. Se separa con cuidado de ella, se deja caer de costado a su lado y la mira. Está cubierta de sudor, con las mejillas y los labios casi igual de rojos. Sonriéndole.

—¿Qué tal? —le pregunta, completamente rendido.

—Ha sido… interesante.

Draco suelta una carcajada.

—Seguramente necesite practicar más. Mucho más.

—Y paciencia —apunta ella—, también necesitas de eso.

—No, de eso no.

Pansy se da la vuelta para quedar de espaldas a él y se acerca a su pecho. Draco la abraza tres segundos, cuatro, cinco…

Y todos los que siguen. Pero esa historia sí que merece ser contada.

* * *

**NOTA**

Gente, cuando proceda: no folléis sin condón. Normalmente los uso en las escenas con sexo, pero esta vez me daba pereza y no quería interrumpir el ritmo. Pensad en que había uno, o en que Pansy se había tomado (antes o después) una poción para no multiplicarse.

Otra cosa importante: es de las pocas escenas de sexo que he hecho en las que todo sale "bien". Ambos se corren, él no tiene problemas para empalmarse y qué felicidad. Pero no tiene por qué pasar. Lo he escrito de esta manera porque ya ha habido muchos problemas con los que cualquiera ha podido toparse en "Mortífago" y no quiero que Yuuki me odie más.

Espero que os haya gustado y que os haya quitado la frustración que sentisteis en el capítulo 44 de "Mortífago". Aunque tampoco es que haya que leer el fic principal para entender esta escena. Ejem.

Como sea: ¡viva el PWP!


End file.
